


Rage

by Miri1984



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, set in damascus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984
Summary: Rage and Love are not opposites.
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149449
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Heart of Aphrodite





	Rage

She has never been one to give in to anger. There was never a need for it, to begin with, not on the mountain, not when life moved with the rhythm of the seasons, and since her vision she has been more aware of the fact that rage stands too close to hate, diametrically opposed to everything she believes that Aphrodite is about.

But, Azu realises, as she stands in the warehouse in Damascus, surrounded by the evil of the machines that they are tasked with destroying, the slither of the voice in her head telling her that  _ they have Emeka, _ she has lead a very sheltered life, and she has  _ never  _ felt anything like this before. 

There is a rage that is actually quite close to love, she realises. Rage that they have dared to harm her family. Rage that she is forced to make a choice that is not a choice at all. Rage at her own powerlessness.

_ They will not do this,  _ she thinks to herself, and she feels the touch of Aphrodite in the purity of her conviction, a side of her that Azu has never felt before, righteous and calm and strong. 

_ You will not let them. _


End file.
